


Nude Portrait Painting

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2015 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Art School, Gen, Nudity, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART.467 - Nude Portrait Painting.  Students will learn to convey the human form in a variety of mediums and styles.  Prerequisites include Portrait Painting 101 and Anatomy 202.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude Portrait Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consultingsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingsmartass/gifts).



> Day Eight of the Advent Calendar Drabbles for 2015. Today's prompt is from consultingsmartass. This is probably not what they meant.

“You know,” said John casually, as if he was about to comment on something completely banal, such as the Tube being extended out to Oxford, or which Hollywood starlet was dating which European monarch, or global warming, “this isn’t exactly what I anticipated when I signed up for this course.”

 

John stood behind his easel.  An hour into class, and all the other students could see of him was his rather surprisingly large feet.  He hadn’t so much as peered around the easel to the model who sat on a stool in the center of the room, wearing a long flowing robe and holding an apple aloft. 

 

“Don’t be absurd, John,” said Sherlock, exactly as impatient as if John really had brought up the Tube being extended out to Oxford, or the dating habits of Hollywood starlets and European monarchs, or global warming.  “The course guide said it quite plainly.  ‘Nude Portrait Painting’.” 

 

Sherlock stood back from his canvas, studying it.  There was nearly as much paint on his chest as there was on the canvas. 

 

“Yes, _thank you_ , Sherlock,” hissed John.  “I didn’t think _we’d_ be the ones who were nude.”

 

“Live a little, John,” said Sherlock, and added another swipe of paint to the canvas with a dramatic flair.  He glanced at John. Well… more of an appraising gaze that rather… _lingered_.  “There’s no need to be ashamed of your hairy… toes.  They’re well within the range of normal.”

 

“Oh, fuck off,” grumbled John, and was able to at least cover one set of toes with the other.


End file.
